rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Caelum Crosdzeria
Caelum Crosdzeria is an icyene male character. He currently acts as a paladin serving the Grand Crusader, Sun. In general, this individual sticks to ranged combat, though he has limited experience with sword-and-shield type combat. He excels at both fighting and professional servitude, but it weak to magic, suffers from depression, and unreliable memory. He is paranoid of dragons. Caelum originates from a simple rural family. History Beginning of War A book could be found in the library underneath the Paterdomus. It details the life of Caelum Crosdzeria. "At the beginning of my life, I was just a normal hunter, but my prowess with a bow forced me into the service of the state. I served for the Hallowvale army during the god wars. I led a small group of highly specialized bowmen whom sole job was to harass the rear lines and “safe” cities in Zamorak’s land. During many attacks I would be the sole person to return. After one attack, where my team had assassinated one of the high leaders of the human forces in the Ardougne, which helped to incite a large rebellion against their majharrat ruler, Zamorak finally decided to take direct action against me. On our way back, from what we believed to be our most successful mission to date, and having lost only one man, we were needless to say cheerful. However while passing over a mountain on our way back to the front lines, seven ripper demons appeared. These were Zamoraks high assassins, which us being guerilla warriors stood no chance against. My team told me that I had to live to get out of there, but I wanted to stay. One by one my allies died, leaving me alone again with two ripper demons. After a long battle that lasted 3 days, I killed the final demons, however they had done a number on me. With nearly all of the bones in my wings broken and one of my legs dislocated I was helpless. For the next six months I hid and was nearly caught in a great battle between commander Zilyana and the great demon general. However our army retreated, I was able to enlist the aid of some Paladins to help drag me back to the camp. The healer there told me that I wouldn’t be able to fight for at least a year. Thus, after only twenty years, I was sent back to Hallowvale for the defense force. On the Defense of Hallowvale During my time at the defense force, I was highly regarded due to me having served on the front lines of the God Wars. This made my rank coming into the defense force already unusually high. I was eventually made a captain of a squad. After two years I was ready to go back to the front lines. However this is when Lord Lowerniel Verdigydad Drakan attacked. Rather than going to the front lines in Misthlain, I stayed back and helped to destroy Drakans forces. I led several surprisingly successful raids on the Drakan forces and quickly rose to the rank of commander of the Hallowvale Army. During my time defending Hallowvale I never lost a single man in my squad. My team was highly regarded as one of the strongest long ranged teams in the Hallowvale army. After we received intelligence that Lord Drakan was going to accept defeat and relinquish the siege, King Ascertes had me become one of his advisors to the military. I served him until he…was kidnapped by Drakan. My team was chosen to try to rescue him. However after finally finding the caravan where we believed he was being held, our team finally faced defeat. After chasing the caravan down and killing nearly two-dozen Vyrewatch in the process, we arrived at a cave system. After getting to near inches of rescuing the king, Lord Drakan appeared. In a split second, Drakan and his Brother Draynor killed my entire team. Rather than killing me, he told me to deliver a message the queen, “surrender or the king dies.” When the Queen Efaritay surrendered, I was forced to do the same. Servitude to the Drakans Drakan, having heard of my prowess, forced me to be one of the first Iycenes to be corrupted and turned me into what you people call a Vyrewatch. I lost all will over my body, consumed by a feeling of hatred with Saradomin and a desire to serve my Vyre-masters. Drakan, distrusting of the stronger Vyre-watch, put a unholy collar on me. According to some of my information, it responds only to my current vyre-master. During this time, Drakan, being his usual paranoid self, installed servitude collars on several of the strongest Vyrewatch under his command. I served as a servant for a high-ranking Vyrelord until the fourth era. I was commanded to lead a small group of Vyrewatch to force the 7 warriors to surrender and retreat. When we arrived, it was a trap. The other Vyrewatch were quickly dispatched by their holy magic and silverrods. When one of them named Ivandis hit me with a abnormally large ball of holy magic, my conscience returned. When I explained to the priests what had happened and asked to be put out of my misery, they started to scrawl some words around my body in the ancient language. They blessed them and threw me into the river. This is when they decided to bless the river with the power of Saradomin. The blessed markings, created a barrier around my body, limiting the amount of holy magic that got into me, while slowly increasing it over time. This slowly purified my body through centuries of contact with salve water. During the Fifth age, I finally was completely purified…” Joining the Army "As I woke up, my body felt like it was on fire. I thought I had died, or had been thrown into one of the incinerators. As I broke the surface of the water, I realized I was in some sort of temple, and that I had was in a well. After grabbing what I thought to be the edge of the well, I tugged hard trying to pull my self up. Only now I had realized that I had grabbed a human. After nearly killing him (I now know he had just been knighted as a Paladin), his master came over, yanking us both out of the well. I reached around hoping to find my sword, shield, bow, knives, anything to defend myself with, however I had nothing. At the time I had no clue how to converse with humans, however luckily enough he was well versed in the Icyene language. He explained that they both were Paladins of Saradomin and that they had no wish to fight an Icyene. My thoughts about the God Wars and having been turned, didn't allow me to let my guard down for a second. Finally I stated for them to take me to Hallowvale, and that I needed to get to Queen Eferitay. They both looked at each other with a puzzled look. Finally one of them told me to come outside. This was the first time I had seen the Hallowvale in its current state, a desolate, unholy land ruled by vyres and werewolves. Even after this I kept my thoughts focused, I had to get to the queen; she had to hear the message I had for her. After constantly asking where the Icyene's were, the master, Terrin, finally told me that they were all dead. I was in shock from this, how could they all be dead? Thinking that he was lying, I fought with him for nearly 2 hours. Finally having wore myself out; I fell to the ground, realizing that he was telling the truth. Terrin told me to stay and calm my mind in the temple, however I couldn't, if the vyre whom was the last to be controlling me found that I was still alive, I would be turned into a Vyre again. So after thanking him, I took off towards the city of Vampyres. As I flew towards Darkmeyer, I noticed a man around the former human port to the north. I decided to ask him for some help since fighting the vampyre alone would be futile(Thanks to the command collar). So after talking to him, he told me that he was the son of the former head of the Paladins. I had some knowledge of the collar, and realized that I would need a master regardless. Therefore my only thought when meeting him was "He will do for now". After explaining the situation to him we ran to the northern wall of Drakan's castle. I needed to retrieve a book in order get the information necessary to change my master. As we reached the wall and I saw just how many Vyres were there, I realized how hard it would be. I dropped John (the Paladin whom I had met at the port) into a secret tunnel that would lead directly to the library. While this happened, I distracted the Vyres, while praying that Lord Drakan didnt come out of his castle. As John came out of the tunnel, we were in luck, not only did he get the book but Drakan seemed to not come out of his castle. This is when things went a tad bit downhill. After finishing off the remaining Vyres that were tailing us, we stopped to catch our breath, This is when my former Vyre master came out. After paralyzing me with pain by using the Collar, he searched around to find our exact location. I told John to open the book. John after finding and completing the ritual realized that to finalize it, he had to kill the Vyre. Me still paralyzed, he confronted and eventually killed the vyre. Thus John became my new master. Category:Icyene Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Male